Waveguides such as optical fiber have been used to deliver light radiation and light laser energy topically and subcutaneously. Optical fiber, which is made of pure glass (or silica) is subject to breakage. Broken shards of optical fiber contacting an individual may cause injury or result in other undesired consequences. In addition, bodily fluids or other chemicals and foreign substances may contaminate such waveguides.
The emanation of electromagnetic radiation to target sites without contacting the sites or otherwise exposing such sites to breakable materials like optical fiber is desired.